


under the same roof

by senkuishigmi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Enemies With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, canonverse, jumin han does is gay, just take it, mc doesn't exist, this has been in my notes for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuishigmi/pseuds/senkuishigmi
Summary: jumin gets caught in a storm and has to spend the night at zen's house. as usual, zen wants to strangle him.(he also finds out he isn't as straight as he thought he was.)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 384





	under the same roof

Zen didn't know who to expect when he heard the knock on his door. It was late in the evening on a Tuesday; who the hell would show up without warning at this hour? Not to mention there was a thunderstorm on the way. It was already raining steadily, the droplets hitting the windows of his apartment like invisible fingertips tapping the glass. Had another fangirl gotten ahold of his address...? It wouldn't be the first time, but Zen had taken extra measures lately to keep such information secure. He rose from his spot on the couch and approached the door, preparing himself to confront a fawning, crying teenaged girl.

When he opened the door, though, the person he found himself face to face with was definitely not his fan. The farthest thing from it, in fact. It was the absolute last person he would ever expect to meet on his doorstep without warning. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. He words came out with an unnecessary harshness, but he simply did not have the patience to deal with Jumin fucking Han, not right now. Not ever.

"Good evening to you as well," Jumin said, placing a hand on his hip. 

_God_ , Zen thought, _It's been two seconds. How are you already being obnoxious?_

When it was obvious that Zen wasn't planning to answer him, Jumin cleared his throat and spoke again, "I apologize for showing up with no warning. I know it's rude of me."

"Yes, it is." Zen crossed his arms over his chest. "So why don't you tell me what you want so you can leave already?"

"I'm visiting this part of the city for a day of business meetings, but my driver was held up by the storm. There was an accident on the highway and he can't get to me. I need somewhere to stay, just for a few hours."

"How far away was your driver that he can't get to you? Isn't he supposed to wait for you?"

Jumin sighed, sweeping his hair, which was wet with rain, away from his face. "I knew I was going to be most of the day, so I gave him permission to go home for a few hours to spend time with his wife."

"So the one time Mr. CEO Robot does something decent it backfires on him?" Zen snorted, "Serves you right. Can't you just find a hotel or something so I don't have to put up with you?"

"I'm not happy to be here either, but there aren't any hotels within walking distance. Are you going to let me in or not?"

Zen wanted to turn him away. He didn't want Jumin Han in his house. He didn't want to listen to his bullshit for the next several hours. But, he wasn't a complete asshole, and no matter how much he hated the jerk, he felt bad leaving him standing in the rain, getting cold and wet.

Without another word, Zen stepped aside and motioned for Jumin to enter. _It could be worse_ , he told himself, _at least he doesn't have the furball with him._

Jumin slipped off his shoes and removed his wet blazer. Despite having worn multiple layers, his suit vest and striped shirt were damp as well.

"Do you, uh, want to borrow some dry clothes?" Zen asked. He cringed at the thought of his clothing on the jerk's body, but it was the decent thing to do. He might feel guilty if Jumin caught pneumonia or something from wearing cold, wet clothes for hours. Maybe.

Jumin seemed to hesitate for a moment. He made no effort to hide his expression of distaste. But his dress pants were clinging uncomfortably to his legs, and the dampness of his shirt was giving him goosebumps. "Yes. That would be nice."

In his bedroom, Zen dug through his closet for a black hoodie he rarely wore and some grey sweatpants that didn't fit, before returning to the living room to thrust them at the shivering Jumin. "They're not what you're used to, but I'm afraid I don't have any clothes that cost more than my car. Hopefully you won't have an allergic reaction."

Jumin stared at him blankly for a moment. "Okay... thanks."

Zen pointed to the bathroom and Jumin disappeared behind the closed door. Alone again, Zen sighed and sunk back onto the couch, listening to the soft drumming of the rain on the roof. He had planned to have a relaxing evening, but with the trust fund jerk here, that wasn't going to happen.

He could hear light shuffling behind the bathroom door as Jumin changed. He was really on edge now, and every little sound made his skin crawl. He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. He wanted to run through a carwash.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jumin emerged from the bathroom looking like a completely different man in his borrowed clothes. "I've never seen you not wearing a suit. It's weird," Zen commented.

"I feel quite awkward." Jumin swept his hand over the hoodie he was wearing as if trying to brush dirt off. Probably a habit, considering he was usually covered in cat hair. "I rarely wear comfortable clothes."

"What, so you just lounge around your house wearing a two thousand dollar suit? Don't tell me you sleep in it too."

"I just feel more comfortable in my work clothes. I do change into pajamas right before bed."

Zen snorted. He could picture Jumin wearing silk pajamas that cost more than his monthly rent, and... cat slippers.

"What's so funny?" Jumin asked, taking a seat in the armchair in the corner of the room. Zen just shook his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying a moment of silence before thunder rumbled in the sky outside.

"Elizabeth the 3rd must be very stressed right now," Jumin muttered with a frown, "She doesn't like thunder. Cats have very sensitive ears, after all. Hopefully Assistant Kang is comforting her."

Zen wasn't sure if Jumin was talking to him or himself. He didn't really care.

"I should text her," Jumin continued, "Hopefully the storm won't affect the signal."

"Text your cat?" Zen asked.

"I meant Assistsant Kang, obviously. You think Elizabeth the 3rd has her own phone?"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised."

"If only there was a way to translate their meows, I would develop a phone for cats. Of course, I can understand my Elizabeth's meows just fine, but it won't sell if only I can use it. Profit is always the first priority when it comes to business projects. It would need a touch screen that works with their paws, and it would have to be scratch proof, since their claws are-"

"Can you not talk about cats in my house?" Zen huffed.

"I'm only trying to make conversation... This is a very awkward situation."

"Tell me about it." He could feel his blood pressure rising.

"You could be a little nicer," Jumin said, crossing his legs, "I am your guest, after all."

"A guest is someone who is invited. You just showed up here out of the blue to invade my space and ruin my night," Zen snapped, "Really, it's bad enough that I have to put up with you in the messenger, but now in my own house? You're a fucking parasite that I can't shake off."

Jumin pressed his lips together to form a thin line. "Call me what you like. I'm only here to get out of the rain, then I'll leave you alone to take selfies or watch your own DVD's or whatever it is you do."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Zen exhaled deeply through his nose. "I'm going to practice my lines. Watch TV or something if you want, and you can eat whatever if you're hungry. I don't care what you do, just don't bother me."

Jumin opened his mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly when Zen held up his pointer finger. "Don't."

Zen felt Jumin's eyes on him as he crossed the room. He didn't look back, but somehow he knew Jumin didn't look away until he had closed his bedroom door behind him.

*

Maybe it was the thunderstorm that made him unable to concentrate, or maybe it was the fact that his absolute least favorite human being was on the other side of the wall. Regardless, Zen found himself sprawled out in bed, his script tossed carelessly aside. Rain continued to beat against the metal rooftop in a steady rhythm as he stared up at the ceiling. That was the only noise aside from the occasional boom of thunder; Jumin had remained silent in the other room, as far as he could hear. 

Giving up on practicing his lines for the time being, he grabbed his phone from his bedside table and opened the messenger app. Jaehee, Yoosung, and Seven were all online; everyone but V and, to Zen's relief, the trust fund kid.

**[707]** hiya Zen

**[707]** hey hey hey

**[Jaehee Kang]** Zen, how is your evening?

**[ZEN]** Terrible

**[ZEN]** Seriously

**[ZEN]** Just end me

**[Jaehee Kang]** ?

** [Yoosung ★ ** **]** What's wrong ?

**[ZEN]** You will not believe

**[ZEN]** who showed up at my place

**[707]** Is it a cat meow~?

**[Jaehee Kang]** Why would he be talking about a cat?

**[ZEN]** It might as well be a cat

**[ZEN]** It's the closest thing to one

** [Yoosung ** **★]** What do you mesnb?

**[707]** lol typo

_** [Jumin Han has entered the chatroom] ** _

**[ZEN]** God...

**[ZEN]** I really can't get away from you

**[707]** woah ! it's crowded in this chatroom!

**[Jumin Han]** I thought you were practicing your lines?

**[ZEN]** I tried

**[ZEN]** But I can't focus

**[Jumin Han]** Why don't you come back then?

**[Jumin Han]** It's rude to leave your guest all alone, you know

**[Yoosung★]** !?

**[707]** lolololol

**[Jaehee Kang]** ...Mr. Han did text me asking to keep Elizabeth for an extra night due to the storm

**[Jaehee Kang]** since he was unable to get home.

**[707]** You two are alone in the same house and haven't killed each other? lololol

**[Jumin Han]** He ran away before we got the chance.

**[ZEN]** Shut up jerk

**[Jumin Han]** Assistant Kang, how is my Elizabeth the 3rd doing?

**[Jaehee Kang]** She's fine.

**[Jaehee Kang]** Just like the last three times you asked.

**[Jumin Han]** Let me talk to her on the phone.

**[707]** I wanna talk to Elly~

**[Jaehee Kang]** What...?

**[Jumin Han]** Call me and put the phone to her ear.

**[Jumin Han]** I want to hear her voice.

_** [Jumin Han has left the chatroom] ** _

**[Yoosung★]** Jumin??

**[ZEN]** I swear

**[ZEN]** Jumin that dude

**[ZEN]** How do you put up with his shit Jaehee

**[ZEN]** I want to strangle him

**[Jaehee Kang]** I'm used to it.

**[Jaehee Kang]** If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call.

**[Jaehee Kang]** For a cat.

**[707]** lololololol

**[707]** Say hi to Elly for me

_** [Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom] ** _

Through the wall, Zen could hear Jumin's ringtone and then, sure enough, he was talking to his damn cat. Zen pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a slight headache creeping up his temples. _God_ , he thought, _that guy is actually insane._

Zen said a quick farewell to Yoosung and Seven before closing the app and sitting up in bed. He hadn't eaten dinner yet, and he supposed this would be a good time to grab something while Jumin was busy with his furball.

Jumin was in the same spot he had been an hour ago. He was tapping a sock clad foot on the carpet, perhaps due to the anxiety of being away from his...  _ creature _ for so long. Phone to his ear, he spoke with a softness Zen didn't know he was capable of.

"...you must be very scared, being away from home in this storm. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it home to you... I'll make it up to you, though. Assistant Kang is treating you nicely as usual, isn't she?"

Zen stared blankly at him for a moment, then simply shook his head and moved on.

In the kitchen, he opened the cabinet above the stove and rummaged around a bit. He really wasn't in the mood to cook. Finally, he settled for a box of instant rice, but just as he held the package up to the dim light to read the directions, he was blinded by a flash of lightning outside the window, and the loudest crash of thunder he had ever heard suddenly shook the apartment. Startled, he let the box slip from his fingers and fall to the tile floor.

"Geez," he muttered, bending down to pick up the rice. The storm must have been right above them. Jumin's distraught voice floated in from the other room, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth the 3rd, are you still there? Assistant Kang?"

"That lightning probably hit the cell tower," Zen called. He was surprised the power hadn't gone out as well. Jumin huffed as he rose from his seat, abandoning his phone on the coffee table. Zen heard the shuffling of feet approaching from behind, and glanced over his shoulder to see Jumin settling at the kitchen table. "What is that?" he asked, watching Zen pour the box of rice into a bowl.

"Rice. Want some?"

The look of confusion didn't leave Jumin's face as Zen added water to the bowl and opened the microwave. "Isn't rice cooked in a pot?" he asked, ignoring Zen's question.

"I don't feel like doing it like that. This is quicker. Do you want some?"

"Is that something all commoners do? It can't be very healthy."

Zen took a deep breath. "Yes, Jumin, us commoners microwave shit because we don't have the money to hire a chef or the time to cook fancy meals. Do you want some fucking rice? If I have to ask again I'm going to dump it down your pants."

Jumin hesitated, but whether it was because the words caught him off guard, or because he was nervous to try commoner food prepared in less than three minutes, or both, Zen couldn't tell. "Yes."

The microwave beeped. Zen grabbed a second bowl out of the cupboard and poured half the rice into it before setting both bowls down on the table. He crossed the room to open the fridge and grabbed a can of beer before taking a seat across from Jumin.

By now, it was dark outside, and the rain showed no signs of stopping. A bolt of lightning lit up the somber sky, followed by a deafening boom of thunder.

"How exactly are you planning on getting home in this? You're not sleeping here, are you?"

"It looks like I've got no other choice," Jumin replied. 

Zen sighed. His skin should have been crawling at the thought of his not-quite-nemesis sleeping on his couch, but to his surprise, he felt nothing. "I should start charging you for room and board."

Jumin leaned an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Just send the bill to Assistant Kang." He blinked sleepily. 

His grey eyes sparkled in the dim light.

_Nope nope nope nope._ Zen didn't notice. He had no reason to notice another dude's eyes, especially not the trust fund jerk's. _No. Nope._

The beer must have been getting to his head.

Speaking of beer, he grabbed his can and swallowed the last of it. Was it impairing his thoughts? Maybe. Could he make it through this night without it, though? Not a chance. He rose from his seat and tossed the empty can into the recycling bin on his way to the fridge for another.

"Isn't one enough?" Jumin asked as he watched Zen open the new can.

"Not when I have to put up with you all night," Zen replied, raising the can to his lips.

"You're the one who always says alcohol is bad for your skin. Wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful complexion of yours."

Zen almost choked. "What the fuck," he sputtered between harsh coughs.

Jumin shrugged. "I thought such a narcissist as yourself would appreciate a compliment."

"Well, it was a creepy fucking compliment."

"Mm," Jumin hummed in response, closing his eyes, "My apologies, then, I suppose. I'm just tired."

Jumin was exhausted, that was obvious just by looking at him. Zen had never seen him like this. _People do say weird shit when they're overtired,_ he told himself. That's all this was.

"Fine," Zen said, sitting back down, "Anyway, I don't think you're in much of a position to judge my drinking habits. You're the one who drinks wine at work, at like, eight in the morning."

"You would too if you had to put up with my father all day."

"Is he anything like you?" One Jumin was more than enough. The thought of two at once made his blood pressure rise. "Oh god, is he cat obsessed too?"

Jumin frowned. "My father does not like animals. Not even Elizabeth the 3rd. It's quite sad."

"...Yeah."

"Really, we're only alike when it comes to business. We're very different people."

"Right. Since he's a womanizer and you're gay."

Jumin tensed up, only for a second, but Zen still noticed. "He wouldn't like that."

Zen stared at him. "What?"

"If I was... that. It could have a negative impact on the company's reputation."

Zen swallowed a bite of rice. It was mushy and flavorless, and he was surprised Jumin wasn't complaining. "I'm sure your dad's countless girlfriends don't do the company any good, either."

"He doesn't see it as the same thing. This country is still very conservative, after all, and-"

"Dude, I was just kidding. You're not actually gay, so what's the big deal?"

Jumin blinked. "Of course. You're right."

"You're acting strange tonight. Did you drink that shit Seven sent you, or what?"

"That energy drink? Of course not. I don't have a death wish."

Zen chuckled to himself as he stood, walking to the sink with his empty bowl. "You sure are a lot of things, but I can't say you're stupid."

"Why, thank you." When Zen turned back to face Jumin, he was slightly startled by the tired little smile on his face. Jumin never smiled, at least not in front of Zen.

Yes, that was it; that was the only reason for Zen's accelerated heart rate and the warmth he felt creeping up his cheeks. It was simply too foreign a sight for him to handle. Clearing his throat, he looked quickly away.

"Um, yeah. Anyway," he said awkwardly, "I'm going to take a shower before the power goes out." Without looking back at Jumin, he strode out of the kitchen.

Entering the bathroom, Zen saw that Jumin had draped his wet clothes over the shower curtain rod to dry. He pulled them down and folded them, tossing them sloppily onto the counter. They were probably ruined anyway, being expensive and, most likely, dry clean only.

When Zen grabbed Jumin's striped shirt and pulled it down, the slight breeze from the motion wafted a faint scent of cologne through the air around him. The smell lingered in the air for a few seconds before fully fading away. _That's what Jumin smells like._

(Zen pretended he hadn't noticed as he stepped into the shower.)

*

"Oh."

Zen heard Jumin's voice as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. He turned to find him standing in the living room, staring back at him with wide eyes. 

Zen was shirtless, moisture from the humid bathroom still clinging to his toned muscles, and he felt somewhat self conscious, which was a rare occurrence for him. He was used to being ogled at. His fans were often stunned by his beauty; that was a given. But this wasn't his fan, this was the damned cat obsessed CEO-in-line. When, after a moment, Jumin failed to avert his eyes, Zen cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh!" Jumin said again, turning his eyes away, "Um, I'm sorry. I just... Well, I've never seen you with your hair down."

Without thinking, Zen reached up to touch his damp hair. "Oh, yeah. I guess this is a different look than you're used to, huh?"

"It is."

"I usually keep it tied back for the ladies' sake. I mean, this gorgeous face, chiseled body, AND these flowing locks? It would be too much. God made a mistake when he made me, after all."

Jumin narrowed his eyes, his face showing a strange mix of annoyance and amusement. "Right. Anyway, where will I be sleeping?"

"I don't have a guest room, so you're stuck with the couch."

"I see."

"There's a few blankets in the ottoman there," Zen said, gesturing with this hand, "Use as many as you need. As for pillows, uh..." Zen glanced at the single decorative throw pillow that rested on the couch. It was hard, and scratchy, and stuffing was spilling out from a big rip that Zen hadn't bothered to sew shut. "I guess you can borrow one of mine."

Zen entered his bedroom to retrieve a pillow, but as he reached for it, he froze. Would Jumin notice his scent when he lied down on it? He recalled the smell of cologne floating around his head, faint but dizzying. He rarely wore cologne himself, but surely he had his own distinct fragrance all on his own.

When he went to bed the next night, would he smell Jumin's cologne on this pillow?

Zen shook those thoughts out of his mind. Gross. He would have to wash it when he got it back.

Snatching the pillow from his bed, he hastily returned to the living room. Jumin hadremoved two blankets from the ottoman and taken a seat with them on his temporary bed. Zen tossed the pillow to him from across the room, and he caught it in front of his face, looking startled.

"Thank you," he said simply once he regained his composure.

"Yep. Whatever," Zen replied, perhaps trying too hard to sound casual, but Jumin didn't seem to notice.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked.

"Think so."

"I will as well, then. Goodnight."

"Night," Zen called over his shoulder as he turned, heading back to his room. He breathed a long sigh as he fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't spent time with Jumin outside the messenger in years. Not since the last party, in fact, and even then he did everything in his power to avoid the guy. But, now that he thought about it, the few hours they had spent together today were actually... decent? Bearable, at least. There were moments of annoyance, but he hadn't raised his voice, hadn't thought about grabbing Jumin's collar a single time.

Zen reached for the box of cigarettes resting on the bedside table, along with his lighter. He knew he shouldn't right before bed, but he hadn't had a smoke all afternoon because, while his attitude tonight had been tolerable, Jumin surely would have pitched a fit if he lit one in front of him. He preferred to step outside to smoke anyway, but that wasn't an option with this storm.

He flicked the lighter on and held the flame to the end of the cigarette, holding it between his teeth. Letting his body relax, he took a long drag before blowing a puff of smoke towards the ceiling. He watched the swirling cloud dissipate slowly into the air around him, letting his thoughts wander.

_Rika always used to tell me to be nicer to the trust fund kid, didn't she?_ Zen recalled. She had insisted that if he was nice to Jumin, Jumin would he nice to him. Treat others the way you want to treated and all that. Of course, Zen had refused. That self absorbed prick didn't deserve kindness, he had insisted.

Ever since he very first met him, Zen had been overly defensive around Jumin. The dude thought he was better than everyone else because he had been born with a damn silver spoon in his mouth. But, maybe there was more to Jumin than Zen had assumed. Maybe.

Zen dropped what was left of his cigarette into the ash tray beside him, rolling over to lay on his side. Tonight, Zen had let his guard down a bit, just acted like he would with anyone else, and, like magic, Jumin suddenly became less of an ass. He didn't like to consider the possibility that this long rivalry had been due partially to his own wrongdoings, but...

With a sigh, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, closing his eyes to sleep.

*

For a few hours, he drifted in and out of a light slumber, tossing and turning in between. His room was dark and still, and the only sound was the rain hitting the roof. Normally, he would fall quickly asleep to the steady drumming, but tonight he found himself sitting up in bed, wide awake. 

With a defeated sigh, he climbed out of bed and left his room, grabbing a hair tie off the nightstand on his way to tie back his white locks. He still felt slightly buzzed from the beer he drank earlier, and decided to drink some water to sober himself up. As he passed by the living room, he stole a quick glance in the direction of the sofa, expecting to see Jumin sound asleep there, dreaming about his fur ball.

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Jumin sitting up in his temporary bed, face illuminated by the screen of his smart phone. "Hey," Zen said, "You're still awake?"

"So are you," Jumin replied, without looking up. Zen continued on to the kitchen, but kept talking. "Can't sleep away from your fur ball?"

"Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd," Jumin called. Zen rolled his eyes as he reached up to grab a glass from one of the cabinets. He filled it at the sink and, turning his back to the counter to lean against it, took a sip. From the other room, Jumin continued, "Unfortunately, I'm quite used to being away from her overnight. I trust Assistant Kang to take good care of her, so I'm not worried."

Tipping his glass up, Zen chugged his water. "You've gotta stop leaving that cat with Jaehee," he said, setting the empty glass in the sink. He walked back to the living room, stopping in the doorway.

"I could have brought her here with me, instead," Jumin said. He reached over to turn on the lamp that sat on the end table, and the room lit up with a soft, warm glow.

"You'd both be sleeping in the yard," Zen replied. He pictured Elizabeth the 3rd running through his house, leaving her white fur all over the carpet, the sofa... He wanted to sneeze. He made a mental note to buy Jaehee a coffee next time he saw her. 

"What are you doing up?" Jumin asked, resting his head on the back of the couch. His hair was messy, his eyes glassy with fatigue, and in the comfy clothes he had borrowed, he looked so... soft. Zen quickly averted his eyes as he felt warmth rise to his cheeks. He must have been more drunk than he thought.

"Just couldn't sleep. I guess it's the rain," he replied without making eye contact. It was silent for a moment, until Jumin spoke again.

"I had never thought about it before, but this is the first time I've been to your house. It's nice to see where you live."

"Yeah? I guess," Zen said, shuffling his feet.

"It's different than I expected."

"In what way?"

"I don't know... I thought you'd have your own posters on the walls or something."

"...Seriously, don't make me break your nose." Zen crossed the room and took a seat on the couch, opposite from Jumin. Neither of them said anything for a long time, too long, and Zen wasn't sure why he was still sitting there. It was making him squirm. He was wide awake, though, and there was no point in going back go bed. There had to be something to talk about with this dude, something other than fucking cats.

His thoughts came to a jarring halt as he suddenly became aware of a pair of hard eyes on him - Jumin was staring, Zen could feel him staring.

"What?" he snapped, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I know you aren't fond of me-"

"Yeah, no shit."

"I know you aren't fond of me, but I have nothing against you, Zen. Well, I would like it if you were nicer to cats, but you've never actually harmed a cat, so-"

"What are you going on about?" This was coming out of nowhere, and Zen wasn't sure what to make of it. It was... unnerving. "What is this, a love confession?"

Jumin was silent for a moment. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again, and finally spoke, "I'm attracted to you, Zen. On... a physical level."

Shock crossed Zen's face, his jaw dropping. "I- I- You- What? What the fuck?"

"I don't understand it... I've never felt this way before tonight, and it's quite unsettling. But we're alone together, and it will only become a burden if i keep it to myself, since I'll keep questioning it-"

"What the fuck."

"Can you please say something else?"

"What the fuck- you're joking, right? You're just trying to fuck with my head?" Zen didn't wait for a response, though, he didn't need to, because his eyes traveled to Jumin's lap, and he found his answer there.

He was growing hard in his sweatpants, _in Zen's fucking sweatpants_ , and he made no effort to hide it.

"I'm... embarrassed to admit it, but I can't get it out of my head. It was keeping me up... so I believe it will be more efficient-"

"Are you seriously talking about efficiency while you have a boner in my- Oh my God, don't bother returning those pants. If you do I'll fucking burn them." Zen's face was on fire, his stomach swirling. 

"So... am I wrong to assume the feeling is mutual? I'm not hearing a denial." Jumin's cheeks were flushed, but aside from that, he maintained a neutral expression. 

"What could possibly make you think it's mutual?!" Zen cried, jumping up from the couch. 

"I can see it in your expression... I've been seeing it all night."

"You're delusional." Zen's head spun. More than anything, he couldn't believe the sheer bluntness of Jumin's confession. He had dropped it like a bomb, completely out of the blue, without giving Zen time to take shelter. He took a few steps back, wanting as much distance between him and the trust fund kid as physically possible.

"Am I...? Your body is sending a different message."

He was so full of shock that he hadn't even felt it, but with Jumin's words Zen became aware of a growing stiffness between his legs. _No no no no no no no. This is not happening. This is not real life._

Jumin stood and took a step toward Zen, who immediately took two steps back. "I don't like this any more than you do. To have this reaction that I can't control... it's uncomfortable for me."

"Uncomfortable for you? You show up at my house out of the blue with a raging boner and you're uncomfortable?"

"I'd like you to help me with... this problem I'm having. It will be beneficial to you as well, since you seem to be having the same issue." Jumin gestured to the growing bulge between Zen's legs.

"You... are an ass, Jumin Han."

"My intention is not to corner you, Zen. I've made my proposal, and you may refuse it if you want."

Zen's blood was boiling, with anger and with... arousal? Why was his body reacting like this? Why was he so turned on? His mind wandered back to dinner, when Jumin had complimented his skin... when Zen had caught himself staring into Jumin's eyes. He remembered the smell of Jumin's cologne on his clothes, and Jumin being unable take his eyes off his shirtless figure... Fuck.

"No one is to hear about this. Ever," Zen hissed.

"Of course not."

"Then... then fine."

Jumin's eyes widened, his mouth fell open. For just a second he was unable to hide his surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. "I... didn't expect you to agree so quickly."

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you, asshole. This way I at least get an orgasm."

"...Oh."

Zen hesitated for only a second before moving back to the couch and kneeling next to Jumin, who's breath caught in his throat as he watched the other man pull his shirt over his head. _This will help me understand the thoughts I've been having tonight, at least,_ he thought.

"What are you waiting for? We're doing this, aren't we?" Zen asked. Somewhat startled, Jumin quickly brought his hands to his collar and fumbled with it for a moment, looking for a button to undo, before remembering he was wearing a borrowed sweatshirt. He was so flustered. Zen had never imagined he could get like this, and, if he was completely fucking honest, he was loving it. Jumin had thought he knew exactly how this would go - he had been so sure he would get to see Zen become completely rattled, lose his temper, come unhinged, before he finally complied, but Zen wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

Zen hesitated for just a second as he watched Jumin untie his sweatpants. _What the fuck am I doing?_ he thought, panic rising in his chest. Despite this, when Jumin pulled down his pants, revealing thick thighs and the clear outline of his dick through his underwear, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was about to see more of Jumin Han than he ever would have wanted, and he was pissed, but more so with himself than with the man in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Jumin asked, fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you."

Lightning lit up the room and a huge clap of thunder filled their ears. Zen grabbed Jumin's shoulder's, pulling him close, getting right up in his face. "This is my choice, jerk. Take off your underwear."

Jumin flushed, doing as he was told. Zen braced himself before looking down, and- _Oh. Oh fuck._

His own cock twitched at the sight of the man's naked figure. Jumin's dick was huge, a couple of veins popping out, the head swollen and leaking. Zen extended an arm cautiously, hand traveling slowly down the man's (surprisingly muscular) abdomen, fingers gliding across his slick skin.  _ He's already sweating _ _,_ Zen observed, _Is he... nervous?_

"This isn't, like, your first time, is it?" Zen asked.

"It's not," Jumin replied, without making eye contact, "but it's been a few years. I was in college the last time I..."

His voice trailed off, and Zen narrowed his eyes. "You're not having second thoughts, are you? You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm fine," Jumin insisted, but Zen wasn't buying it. "Turn towards me," he commanded.

"What are you doing?" Jumin asked, but did as he was told. He gasped as Zen grabbed his cock with no warning, pumping it slowly. "We're not jumping straight to fourth base, because I don't want to deal with you having a nervous breakdown," Zen said.

"I said I was fine."

"And I said we're easing into it." He continued to move his hand up and down, picking up the pace, and Jumin bit back a moan.

"Don't hold back. I want to see the CEO-in-line fall apart," Zen said, staring him down seductively. His thumb circled the red tip of Jumin's cock, gliding over the slit over and over.

" Ah ," Jumin breathed, eyes hooded, "F-fuck." His lips were so unbelievably pink and plump, the bottom one slightly swollen from being bitten. With his free hand, Zen tugged his own sweatpants off, followed by his boxers. His cock sprang up, hitting his belly, before he wrapped his hand around it and began pumping it at the same time as Jumin's.

"Wait," Jumin interrupted him, "Let me." Zen let go of his own penis as Jumin reached out, cautiously, as he was afraid of being bitten. He wrapped his slender fingers around Zen's length and began moving his hand up and down. Zen sucked in a sharp breath, the sudden stimulation catching his body off guard. His eyes were closed, but he didn't need to need to know that Jumin was watching him, analyzing his every move. Their hands moved in sync for a couple minutes, heaving breathing and the occasional moan drowning out the sound of the rain.

Zen nearly jumped back in surprise when he felt a strong hand on his chest, and he opened his eyes just as Jumin began circling his nipple with his thumb. "Ah!" he gasped, somewhat startled. 

"Does that feel good?" Jumin asked.

"Yes." Zen breathed, scooting a few inches closer, practically into Jumin's lap, "Let go."

"But I just st-"

"Let go," Zen repeated, and Jumin obeyed, releasing him, and Zen moved even closer, until he was able to grab them both with one hand. _Our dicks are touching,_ Zen thought, in... shock? Disgust? Horror? No, this was pleasure he was feeling, undeniable pleasure, pulsing through his body like electricity.

Zen's eyes widened as he felt Jumin's hand travel to the back of his neck, gripping his long hair as he pulled him in. He leaned in leave a rough, sloppy kiss on Zen's chest, then another, and another, traveling along his collar bone and up his neck. He nipped at the skin under his ear with his teeth, leaving behind a red mark that would surely last for days, serving as a reminder of tonight's events every time Zen looked in the mirror or opened his front camera (which was often).

"Knock it off, asshole," he grunted, pushing Jumin's head away with his free hand, "How am I supposed to explain that at rehearsal?"

"Don't you wear makeup on stage anyway? You can cover it up."

He huffed, grabbing Jumin's hair with his free hand and giving him a look that said _two can play at that game_ , before attacking his collar bone, his chest, his throat, covering his skin with lovebites. "This shouldn't be an issue, right?" he breathed between kisses, "Your tie will cover 'em, right?"

He hadn't stopped stroking their hard cocks for a second, his movements getting faster and faster. Jumin was gasping for breath, whimpering at this point, and it was clear that he wouldn't last much longer. Zen could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge, as well.

They came together, hot and sticky, all over their chests. Jumin was _loud_ when he came, something that Zen had not expected at all, and he covered the man's mouth with his hand in fear of the neighbors hearing. 

Coming down from his high, Zen flopped back on the couch, breathing heavily, his senses returning. "What just happened? What have I done?"

"It was your idea," Jumin said, grabbing the box of tissues that sat on the coffee table to wipe himself off.

"No the fuck it wasn't!" Zen snapped, sitting up.

"Yeah, I know." Jumin passed him the tissues. Zen's eye twitched.

"I can't stand you."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
